4 de Julio
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Ese era el día del cumpleaños de Alfred. Y Matthew lo sabía. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar a su hermano ese día. Aunque claro, no contaba con la visita inesperada de cierto americano... - One-shot USACan


**Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-san. Si fuese mío, habría Germancest e Itacest, ¡y TODOS notarían a Canadá!**

_Bien, aquí traigo un nuevo one-shot. No, no tiene incesto (?). Este fic se me ocurrió ayer, mientras que me arrepentía por no haber escrito un fic por el cumpleaños de mi Matty. ¡Espero y les guste! Ya saben, comentarios o quejas, píquenle a las palabritas azules del final, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**4 de Julio**

Matthew suspiró, cansado, mientras que se encaminaba de regreso a su casa.

A veces se preguntaba cómo es que podía vivir en las afueras de Ottawa, cerca del bosque. Sin embargo, cuando veía la tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar, recordaba el motivo del por cual su casa estaba allí.

Apretó a Kumajiro contra su pecho de manera delicada. El oso gruñó entre sueños, para luego acomodarse nuevamente en los brazos de su amo y retomar su descanso. Matthew sonrió al verlo, pero al alzar su mirada al cielo, no pudo evitar sentir un extraño apretujón en el pecho, cerca de su corazón.

Ese día era 4 de Julio, por lo tanto, el cumpleaños de Alfred, del gran Estados Unidos de América. Ya se podía imaginar la sonrisa de alegría de su hermano en esos momentos, el rostro triste de Arthur – quien trataba de ocultarlo bajo la máscara de enojo que siempre cargaba – y la gran fiesta que debía de haber en su casa en ese momento.

Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se había prometido a sí mismo no pensar en su hermano ese día. Después de lo que había hecho hace unos días… no, corrección: después de lo que _no_ había hecho hace unos días.

Primero de Julio. Inicio del mes. Declaración de la Independencia de Canadá a Inglaterra. O sea, el día de su cumpleaños.

Ese día, Matthew había despertado emocionado. Abrazó a Kumajiro y dando vueltas en su habitación con el oso en brazos se gritó a sí mismo un _feliz cumpleaños_. Cuando salió a las calles de la ciudad, todos lo felicitaban y hasta unas cuantas chicas le mandaban piropos, haciendo que se sonrojara y murmurase un tímido _gracias_. Michaëlle y Stephen lo felicitaron, ¡incluso Isabel II!

Mientras que revisaba el típico papeleo del día, recibió las llamadas de los que antes fuesen sus _'padres'_. Francis lo felicitó como siempre, y como todos los años le pidió verse en su casa – petición a la cual tuvo que negarse, si quería que Ottawa estuviese a salvo –. Arthur tardó un poco más en llamarlo, mientras que se excusaba con el intenso trabajo que había tenido ese día. Matthew sólo sonrió y le dio las gracias, sabiendo que en verdad, Arthur lo había olvidado y que Francis se lo había recordado.

Varios países más lo llamaron, pero sólo los más cercanos. México le cantó el típico _'Feliz cumpleaños'_, Japón le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, Cuba le había invitado a un fin de semana en su casa – claro está, primero lo confundió con su hermano y le dijo un par de maldiciones, para luego recordar que era el número de Canadá y no el de América –.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que le alegró saber que era recordado por algunas personas, al que más deseaba que le llamara era su hermano. El _'grandioso'_ Estados Unidos de América.

Se durmió tarde esa noche, con el teléfono a un lado, esperando a que Alfred le llamase y le dijera un _'¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano!'_. Sabía que eso era un tanto tonto, pero saber que su hermano recordaba su cumpleaños lo llenaba de orgullo. Ser reconocido por el gran América no pasaba a menudo, y eso que eran hermanos gemelos.

Pero Alfred nunca lo llamó. Nunca le dijo _feliz cumpleaños_. ¡Ni siquiera un e-mail, nada!

Así que, a pesar de que había sido invitado a la fiesta de Alfred, Matthew se había prometido que no iría, ni mucho menos lo felicitaría ni se acordaría de él en todo el día. Era justo, ¿verdad? Él, que siempre recordaba todos los años el cumpleaños de su hermano solo pedía eso, que por una vez en toda su vida se lograse acordar de él.

Aceleró el paso al vislumbrar su casa a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no había podido comer nada decente en todo el día por culpa del trabajo. Se imaginó un buen plato de hot cakes bañados en maple y se le hizo agua en la boca. Su estomago gruñó en respuesta y rió quedamente…

… sólo para parar abruptamente tanto sus risas como su caminar.

Miró la entrada de su casa sin creerse lo que veía. Él estaba allí, sentado en el porche, mirándolo fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules. El ojivioleta se recordó respirar cuando sintió que se estaba mareando. ¿Qué hacía Alfred allí, en su casa, esperándolo? ¿No se suponía que debía de estar en su casa festejando su cumpleaños?

Bajó la mirada, y sin regresarle la vista a su gemelo se encaminó a su casa. Llegó al porche, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar al americano, metió la llave de su casa y giró el pomo de la puerta, esperando que el otro no lo siguiera…

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. Alfred se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo, impidiendo que entrara a su casa. Kumajiro se despertó por un momento y miró fijamente al americano. Matthew esperó que su mascota lo protegiese de su hermano, pero no fue así.

- Hola, señor América – murmuró, tendiéndole una patita.

- Hola, Kumajiro – respondió Alfred, estrechándole la mano al oso.

_¡¿Te acuerdas de él y no de mí?_ Pensó algo molesto el canadiense, sin embargo, simplemente se limitó a mirar fijamente a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, elevando un poco su voz para que su hermano dejase de ver al oso y lo mirase a él.

Alfred lo volteó a ver, recordando que venía a ver a su hermano y no a su mascota. Carraspeó un poco, para luego fruncir el ceño y mirarlo fijamente, igual que como estaba haciendo el canadiense. Kumajiro se limitó a mirarlos por un rato, para después volverse a dormir.

- No fuiste – se quejó el estadounidense en un puchero infantil.

Matthew lo miró confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y te invité. No fuiste.

Canadá se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos. Aunque sabía que ese comportamiento en su hermano era absurdo y tonto, debía de admitir que se sentía impresionado. ¿Acaso Alfred había dejado su fiesta para ir a verlo y preguntarle el motivo de su ausencia en la fiesta?

Matthew casi se echa a reír.

No, claro que no. El _gran _América nunca haría eso. Era muy orgulloso, de seguro había otro motivo.

- No tengo tiempo, lo lamento – se disculpó, al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de su hermano mayor.

- Pues ahora si lo tienes, ¿no? Ya estás libre, anda, ven, dejé la fiesta a medias para venir a buscarte – insistió su hermano.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que ir?

- ¡Por qué es mi cumpleaños…!

- ¡También fue mi cumpleaños hace tres días y tú ni te acordaste! – soltó, al fin, totalmente molesto. Kumajiro se despertó del golpe por culpa del grito, y al igual que Alfred, volteó a ver fijamente al canadiense. Él nunca gritaba. Matthew siempre era tranquilo y a duras penas se escuchaba lo que decía. Canadá se dio cuenta de su reacción, y sonrojándose fuertemente, desvió la mirada –. No te acordaste de mi cumpleaños, ni de este ni del pasado. ¿Por qué tendría yo que acordarme del tuyo? – preguntó en un susurro, sin atreverse a ver a su hermano.

Alfred, por el contrario, estaba en shock.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Matthew tenía razón. No se había acordado de su cumpleaños por estar planeando el suyo… ¿a quién engañaba? No sólo había sido ese año, sino también los pasados. Él siempre se olvidaba de su cumpleaños, pero su hermano en cambio nunca lo hacía. Siempre estaba allí para él, con una sonrisa y un regalo en la mano. Se sintió estúpido, y pronto la culpa lo embargó.

- H-hey, Matt… -murmuró, sin saber en realidad que decir. Se rascó nervioso su nuca, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de remendar su error –, l-lo lamento, yo…

- Déjalo así, ¿quieres? – murmuró el canadiense, ya cansado. Suspiró y se sobó la sien derecha con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra cargaba a un interesado Kumajiro –. Estoy cansado, creo que mejor me voy a dormir…

Pero ya no pudo terminar de decir lo que haría en ese momento. Sintió como Alfred lo sujetaba del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia la ciudad. Matthew tardó en salir de su asombro, y cuando lo hizo, trató nuevamente de zafarse del agarre de su gemelo – no entendía cómo es que tenía semejante fuerza si se la pasaba comiendo hamburguesas –.

- ¡¿Q-qué…? ¡Alfred! ¡¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame ya! – pidió con su típico susurro, aunque un tanto desesperado.

América no disminuyó su agarre en el abrazo de Canadá. Se giró para verlo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y sin dejar de arrastrar al canadiense por el camino.

- ¡Vamos a festejar nuestros cumpleaños, como cuando éramos niños! – dijo el americano emocionado.

- ¿Eh…? ¡N-no sé qué opines, pero no somos niños, el mío ya pasó y tú tienes una fiesta en tu casa ahora mismo…!

- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Un héroe debe saber cuándo hacer sacrificios! Ya pueden festejarme otro día, o incluso el próximo año, ¡pero este día será sólo de nosotros dos… – exclamó Alfred con su típica voz chillona y una amplia sonrisa en la casa – y de Kumajiro-san también! – añadió al ver la mirada de pocos amigos que el oso le mandó.

Matthew no le respondió, simplemente se limitó a ver sorprendido a su hermano gemelo, quien no paraba de hablar sobre los lugares que quería ver en Canadá y sobre lo que podrían comer esa noche. El canadiense sonrió sin que su hermano se diese cuenta.

Tal vez… los hot cakes tendrían que esperar un poco más…

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
